


ephemeral etoiles

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Loe, Sisters, Unrequited, levana - Freeform, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: love is war and love is a conquest. here is what i think of love, you fools. / channary wasn't enough for herself, and she never got what she wanted / from this day forward you will be my sun at dawn and my stars at night / levana and the love she never found / short lasting stars, the two sisters that never found joy





	ephemeral etoiles

_**Here is what I think of love.** _

_((channary))_

.

She loved him.

She wanted him, needed him.

But no, that useless brat,  _Levana._  She thought she could take him from Channary, but Channary would not let her, Channary would not let love escape her again.

.

Channary was alone.

Still alone, heartbreakingly, terribly  _alone._

She had a child… a child that would not have a good mother, a child with no father.

She wished… she wished that perhaps she could find  _love._

Love does not exist, she told herself.

That is why you cannot find love.

.

She was glad when she found she had regolith disease.

She would die from it.

Let Levana have her crown.

Let the girl see what it was like.

Then let little Selene take it all.

Channary smiled.

Selene would make her proud in death.

Selene.

The moon amongst the stars.

_Stars._

.

_**From this day forward, you will be sun at dawn and my stars at night.** _

_((levana))_

.

Want was a thing that dwelled like a deep-rooted tree in her heart.

Want, and need.

Need for love, a man, arms around her and smiling eyes.

Need for parents, a loving sister, a perfect family.

Need for beauty, joy, everything she could never have.

She gave up on everything she could never have.

After all, she would never have it…

What was the point in trying?

.

She found him.

She found love.

She needed it, she wanted it, and every fiber of her being had a yearning for this, this which she could not have.

For he was a guard, and she a princess, but she didn't care, she  _didn't care,_  she just wanted  _him,_  him, and  _only him._

But Solstice was in the way.

Stupid, smiley Solstice, pregnant with a baby and loved by him.

She was not grateful for the wonders she had. Solstice did not know what it was to be alone and desolate and so very unloved.

Solstice was dead.

But still Evret did not love Levana, could not love her.

And so Levana kept on being heartbroken, and she couldn't believe what a fool she had been.

With a shriveled heart she became the queen that no one would dare question.

That no one would ever mock again.

.

When the bullet hit her, all she could see was blackness.

Then sparkles appeared.

Gimmering white sparks, like tiny dots of fire, like glowing silver crystals in the night.

Like  _stars._

She stared at them as the life so rapidly left her, as she crossed the line between Life and Death.

She was free.

Levana Blackburn was finally  _free,_  free from the pains of want and need. All the wants and needs for love and family and everything she could never have.

Now, in Death, she could finally have everything she could never have in life.

She could find joy, in at least a dream.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was also originally written for the ilvermorny forum on FF. however, i do love the idea and title of this that i chose (and so it thus became my widely-used username) and i may continue this plotline in greater detail and some point in the future.


End file.
